Nejiten AUFamiliar Inktober 2019
by La pooh
Summary: AU Nejiten. Comedia simple del mismo universo de "¿Por qué mamá se comió a mi hermanito?" (no es necesario leerlo para entender éste). Para el inktober. Día 1: anillo.
1. My precious

Para el día 1 del inktober: Anillo.  
Del Au de "¿Por qué mamá se comió a mi hermanito? ( s/13203282/1/Por-qu-mam-se-comi-a-mi-hermanito) (no es necesario haber leído el anterior, pero leanlo).

My precious-Nejiten

— ¿Estás segura de lo qué estás diciendo, Tenten? —Interrogó por fin su mejor amiga, después de los largos minutos en silencio tras la historia de la castaña.

—Neji no es ese tipo de persona. — corroboró su prima en ley tratando de proteger a su más que hermano.

Porque para las cuatros mujeres que escuchaban con atención les parecía inverosímil aquel relato ¿el gran, aburrido y fiel Neji Hyuuga siendo infiel a su esposa? La historia no calzaba para las únicas mujeres que por destino habían tenido que convivir con el susodicho más de diez años. La embarazada miró de la peor manera a las que toda su vida había considerado sus amigas. Sobó su ya demasiado prominente vientre indignada recargándose más en el sillón.

—Lo he visto todas las noches, cuando duerme, cuando se levanta, cuando come. No lo trae, y no le importa. No ha explicado nada y esa molesta secretaria llama más de lo usual— reafirmaba sintetizando gran parte de un relato intercalado de lo que para la castaña eran "pruebas irrefutables".

—No se te ha ocurrido pensar en preguntarle— interrogó la otra rubia del grupo como si no fuese lo más obvio obteniendo un codazo y un "Cerda, que está embarazada, compréndela" de la chica con mechas rosadas en sus cabellos claros.

¡Eso era suficiente! Se dijo antes de levantarse la futura madre. Ellas no lo entendían y no pensaba que lo entendieran, sus respectivas parejas no habían perdido su preciado anillo de bodas cuando más gorda y fea estaba. Ese segundo embarazo había sido una bomba hormonal para nada comparado al anterior. La niña se movía demasiado, la cansaba en extremo. Ni ella misma se aguantaba ¿cómo esperar que ese atractivo y triunfante hombre no pensara en cambiarla?

El fuerte e incontrolable impulso de llorar le sobrevino cuando sus pensamientos siguieron esos caminos espinosos que tanto la habían atormentado sin razón lógica, según había dicho su amiga. Extrañaba su buen humor y las ganas de reír por todo encontrando el lado bueno a la vida, pero con un esposo infiel, unas pérfidas amigas y una barriga de cuarenta, cuarenta centímetros. Esta situación, la sobrepasaba.

—Tenten— llamó Hinata con cuidado yendo hasta ella tocando su hombro anticipando uno de esos llantos.

— _My precios, ¡arg!_ — escuchó la voz de su hijo antes de ver a su rubio sobrino entrar a corriendo como era común. Pronto una reluciente argolla mostró un inconfundible brillo llamando la atención de las cinco féminas.

—_No! No! Where is it? No! Lost, my precious... My precious is lost_

Entró su hijo con una excelente caracterización de Gollum, dicha la objetividad misma.

—Hizashi, Boruto ¿pueden explicar esto? —Exigió Temari al ser la primera en salir en su estupefacción tanto del anillo como de la actuación.

—Tía, estamos jugando al señor de los anillo— explicó un pequeño Hyuuga con la mejor mueca de obviedad herencia de su progenitor. —Soy Gollum.

— ¿De dónde sacaron ese anillo, cariño? —interrogó la otra rubia más calmada. Era ella o las madres de los presuntos implicados terminarían castigados.

Ambos niños se miraron entre ellos notando como el castaño negaba a su primo en un acuerdo tácito. Ambos miraron a su dulce tía y se encogieron de hombros.

—Uno, dos…—comenzó la otra mujer con lentitud. Sarada decía que era lo peor que podía pasar. Se miraron con verdadero temor. Y antes de llegar a tres ambos saltaron.

— ¡Fue idea de Shikadai! —confesaron.

Todas las mujeres se miraron entre sí. Esos niños pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos ideando aventuras. Una muy embarazada anfitriona comenzó a inclinarse sosteniendo su espalda para mantener el equilibrio. Tomó aquel brillante objeto: su anillo de bodas.

—Le explicarás a papá porque lo corrí de la casa. Y Hizashi, desearás que te hubiera comida. —amenazó olvidando toda pedagogía con aquella broma familiar que tanto había divertido cuando sus hormonas habían cesado.

_o.o.o.o_

No sé cómo se me ocurrió. Tenía días queriendo escribir con este AU que me inventé y cuando leí la lista del inktober fue lo que se me ocurrió. Comedia simple en la cual no soy muy buena. Cabe destacar que realmente yo no veo Boruto, pero aproveché que ya había nombres cannons. Espero que les haya gustado. LEs recuerdo que en este AU Tenten es una psicopedagoga y Neji un economista (o eso recuerdo de él).


	2. El hurto desde el caleidoscopio

El hurto desde el caleidoscopio

Otra vez. Cuando creía que se había dormido rompía aquel abrazo y se levantaba despacio, con el sigilo de un ninja se escurría entre la amplia habitación para continuar su fechoría. ¿Y ella? Ella sólo apretaba los labios, sobaba su gran vientre y se decía que lloraba por algo que no tenía sentido, que otras vez "había olvidado" su anillo de compromiso en la oficina como ella misma trataba de justificarse. Dolía. Dolía despertar con los últimos rezagos de tibieza de otro cuerpo. Ya no lloraba, le hacía mal a la pequeña y Hizashi debía despertarse para ir a la escuela.

Ese día, las madres de familia hablan demás, con chismes rosas, verdes y negros en lo que abren las rejas del preescolar. "Así son todos" "Empiezan a llegar tarde, se van temprano y pasan menos tiempo con una" susurran como si conocieran sus desgracias. Acongojada saca el celular de la bolsa mientras Hizashi habla con otro de sus compañeros.

_No regreses más. Ya te mandaré tus cosas con Lee. _

Un hondo suspiro. Ese día sería distinto, difícil, el fin. No quiere estar sola, no quiere afrontarlo así. Apenas deja con un amistoso saludo falso a su hijo y comienza a mandar mensajes al grupo de amigas que siempre están. Las que harán malabares para que, terminando la escuela de los niños, pudiesen estar todas en la sala de la castaña para escucharla hablar de lo imbécil que era Neji Hyuuga.

…

Seis días, casi la semana y su dedo seguía vacío.

Miraba aquel contrato simple embebido en sus pensamientos. Anotaba con rojo los errores de redacción del nuevo practicante sin poder entender ¿qué necesidad tenía la empresa de admitir a ineptos? Aunque él no era el más adecuado para juzgar. Si así como en el papel pudiese señalar sus descuidos para repararlos.

Suspiró sobando sus sienes. Debía concentrarse, y sin embargo su centrada mente tendía a divagar en algo que sabía no era ten importante. Algo que si hubiera pasado nueves meses antes o se hubiera esperado tres no habría mayor relevancia que la de hablar con una persona sensata y comprensiva. Ahora no podía hacerlo: ¿cómo decirle a su esposa hormonada que había perdido aquel aniño que su madre, abuela, bisabuela y tatarabuela habían entregado a sus maridos? Tenten, su esposa de toda la vida lo entendería, pero, como había mencionado el futuro padrino de su hija "las mujeres eran más problemáticas embarazadas" y Tenten, aunque toda la vida hubiese afirmado lo contrario, no era la excepción. La niña era muy grande, tanto que la castaña había tenido que pedir su baja por maternidad mucho antes de lo planeado. Otro suspiró y encerró el décimo error en la cuartilla.

Todas las noches se levantaba cuando la sentía dormir y madrugaba para buscar el anillo o simplemente para no importunarla con su insomnio. Presentía, que el tiempo se le agotaba, que iba a cuestionarlo y decirle la verdad con sus "formas rudas de decirlo" la harían enojar casi tanto como la vez de la broma de comerse a su hijo.

Y, como sus agudas percepciones acostumbraban, no se equivocó. Un mensaje simple, muy a su estilo, y llano. Tenten se había dado y alguna cosa debía estarse imaginando. Maldijo dejando los documentos sobre el escritorio. Era un estulto. No sabía por qué pero estaba seguro que él, Neji Hyuuga era un imbécil.

…

Shikadai había notado el brillante anillo sobre el lavadero cuando entró al baño de los padres de su casi-primo para esconderse mientras jugaban todos a _no-sabía-cual-disque-película-de-horror _aburrida y predecible. Con el titilar sobre el marfil identificó cuál película sería la siguiente a la que jugarían.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Interrogó su mejor amigo. Sonrió señalando el objeto de su interés a sabiendas que también adoraría su idea.

— Boruto tiene un gusto muy mal. Detenerlo. —advirtió el estratega de sus juegos. — Guarda para la otra semana — ordenó en cuanto escuchó la voz de su tía Tenten llamarlos para comer. Ambos niños con palabras más difíciles que las de un niño comenzaron a negociar como sus propios padres.

Hizashi lo miró y luego al anillo dudoso de ser buena idea.

— Es de papá.

—Lo dejó ahí, no le importa.

—Será tu culpa

—Está bien. Solo si tú y Boruto se van de chismosos.

— ¡No somos chismosos! —reprochó molesto por haber sido herido en su orgullo.

—Pero sí miedoso—siguió picando.

—Tampoco

— ¿Entonces?

—Lo guardaré en mi diario de dibujos.

Aceptó solemne aquel pequeño de sólo cinco años tomando la argolla y firmando una gran tarde de diversión con sus amigos. Su papá era un bobo por dejarlo ahí, concluyó Hizashi sin pensar en las consecuencias hasta que su madre le advirtió que ahora sí se lo iba a comer.


End file.
